professor_shonkufandomcom-20200216-history
List of Professor Shonku's Inventions
He has his own laboratory there in his house in Giridi where he researches for loads of new and fantastic inventions. His extraordinary inventions are: * Miracurall – A drug capsule (also in ointment form) that cures any ailment except common cold, the name is a short form of Miracle Cure for All Ailments. * Annihillin – A pistol capable of annihilating (vanishing or vapourizing) anything that is living; invented because Shonku does not like bloodshed It does not work on non living things (according to Shonku'r Congo Abhijan). * Shankoplane – A small hovercraft created using anti-gravity technology, capable of vertical take-off and landing and magnificent mileage. * Shankovite – The anti-gravity alloy by which Shankoplane was made. * Omniscope – A combination of telescope and microscope, which looks like and can be worn as spectacles. * Air-conditioning pill – A capsule to be kept in shirt pocket, that keeps the body temperature normal in extremes of climate. * Somnolin – A sleeping pill that will work in any condition. * Evolutin – A drug that makes people evolve 10 thousand years in 5 minutes. * Compudium – Short for Computerized Medium, a device to contact departed souls.3 * Remembrane – A device that makes people remember the things he forgot. * Robu – A robot built with very cheap materials, programmed to answer any question asked to it. * Linguagraph – A device that translates any earth language to any other. The translation capability is supposed to include animal languages, and works on cats, plants, ants and even viruses too. However, it does not work to translate speech of aliens. * Compu(device) – A computer brain with 10 crore delicate curcuit int it.Designed by Shanku along with Matsue, Dr. John Kenseli, Dr. Stephen Merivel, Dr.Stavs, Dr.Ugatti, Prof. Sttraton, Prof. Kutna, Prof. Markus Wingfield (as a replacement of S.Merivel) and the workers of Namura Institute ofJapan,which later develops AI via an accident. * Intellectron – A device to measure intelligence. * Ornithon – A device to educate birds. Professor Shanku was able to "educate" a crow named Corvus using this device. * Snuff Gun – A gun that causes snuffing for thirty three hours. * Pill for Nightmare – Causes sleep and makes the taker have terrible nightmares. * Bidhusekhar – The mechanical man with AI. * Fishpill – Space food for cats. * Rocket – A rocket for space adventures. * Batika Indica – A pill made from sap of Banyan tree to ward off need of food and water for 24 hours. * Special Room Fresher – A room fresher made up of 36 different flower essence. * Mangorange – A hybrid tree with characteristics of both mango and orange.Bengali name, 'Amla'(Aam + kamla). * Invisibility Drug – A special drug to make living things invisible for at least 5 hours. * Carbothin Fabric – A fabric which is non conductor of electricity and saves from electrical shocks. Shanku made shirts and jackets out of it. * Tiranian Phosphate – A very strong and dangerous acid. * Annihilin Acid – Most powerful and dangerous acid ever invented by Shaku. * Polar Ripelion Theory * Neospectroscope – A device to contact departed souls. Almost similar to Compudium. * Untitled drug to increase smelling power * A small specimen of all evolution forms of human – Along with German Biochemist Hambolt. * Luminimax – A small ball to give light of 200 watt power when ignited. * Oximore powder – Powder to help intake of Oxygen at higher altitudes. * Camerapid – Instant color photographs after snap. * An alchemical liquid to transform living things to pure gold – Re created along with Krol and Saunders following the process of Savedra the alchemist. * Narvigar – A tonic to steady nervous system. * X(drug) and anti X – Drug to change nature of both human and animals. The same drug was invented by Dr. Danieli. * Time machine – Attempted to built. * Tried to contact Extraterrestrial life * Shonku-Frankenstein Formula – Along with other scientists,Shanku invented to bring back the dead to life without changing their brains. * Electric pistol – A pistol to fire 400 volts electricity. * Ceribrilant – Medicine to make brain function better way. * Marjarin – Medicine for increasing life span of cats. * Ointment to protect from insect bite especially mosquito and barracuda fly * Shankoplast – Wonderful plastic. Category:Items